SMASH: Nintendo's Interdimensional Defense
by Pikminpicker
Summary: Strange rifts begin appearing in different worlds, causing Nintendo's heroes to meet and mix up. Beginning with Captain Falcon and Samus meeting in the Mushroom Kingdom, how will the Super Smash Brothers roster meet and discover the cause of this mysterious dimensional rift?


SMASH - Prologue: The Last Princess isn't in Captivity. The Kingdom is at Peace.

A robotic voice chimed in.  
"Samus, the money you earned for killing the man nicknamed Devil's Warrior has been routed to your account by the Norion officials."  
Samus nods.  
"Happily noted. What's the next registered bounty?"  
The AI pauses for a few seconds, something unusual for the ship. Samus's gunship, filled with the most high tech Federation and Chozo technology, has an incredibly fast CPU, and would only take seconds to scan a simple list.  
"Samus, the listings here seem to be regarding locations not detailed on any graphed locations."  
Odd, Samus thought. She has high clearance access to all map data the Federation has, which is practically all known locations.  
"Warning: Spacial/Temporal disturbance detected."  
Samus only had enough time to hit the acceleration on her ship before being pulled out of the universe by a rift that appeared. The only thing she saw before losing consciousness was an ominous looking medieval castle. 

"The Blue Falcon cuts past the Fire Stingray! Looks like Captain Falcon will win another race, on his way for the Zero Cup!"  
_Not that anything was expected less of me,_ Captain Falcon thought to himself. The cocky captain set his ship to autopilot and set his visor to show the video feed of the race before it began to glitch out.  
"The Captain approached the finish li-"  
"-ario gets a Starman from the item box! There's still hope for our favori-"  
"-te to win, of course. Captain Falcon has won the past three races now, and it see-"  
"-ms there is some sort of rift that appeared over the finish line! Is this work of Bows-"  
"-ert Captain Falcon immediately! His victory lap will have to wait!"  
Captain Falcon pulled his visor up to see a rift leading to a much more colorful racetrack. He turned the Blue Falcon to the side, trying to skid his way out of falling into the rift, but couldn't slow quick enough and fell in. 

"He's-a coming to, Peach!"  
Captain Falcon woke on a bed in a medical room, extremely unfamiliar to him. A brown haired man in a doctor's outfit stood over him. Peach rushed over.  
"Oh, thank the stars! I'm so glad you have that medical degree, Mario. Are you alright, sir?"  
Captain Falcon looked to the blonde haired woman, dressed in a rather beautiful looking pink dress.  
"Who do I have the privilege to speak to, good looking?"  
Peach blushed, with Toadsworth rushing in.  
"Bollocks, I told you Mario, this man is no good! We should have thrown him back in with his alien ship before that rift closed!"  
Captain Falcon sat up immediately.  
"You're telling me that rift closed? Is that how I got her- ah, damn."  
He laid back down.  
"You're still-a hurt from the crash you had, Mr..."  
Captain Falcon grunted.  
"Douglas Jay Falcon. Most people call me Captain Falcon, I'm sure you've heard of me."  
Mario, Peach and Toadsworth glance at each other.  
"Come on, winner of the Zero Cup? I'm kind of the most famous racer this slice of the galaxy. Also a damn good bounty hunter, if I do say so myself."  
Peach shook her head.  
"We don't know what a Zero Cup is, and we haven't heard of any bounty hunters outside of fiction here in the Mushroom Kingdom."  
Douglas glared at Peach.  
"Who the hell names their kingdom 'Mushroom'?"  
Toadsworth cuts in saying "None other than her majesty herself, Princess Peach!"  
He points towards Peach and bows. Falcon's eyes widen.  
"You guys are serious? Wait, we're actually in this Mushroom Kingdom? Where's my ship?"  
Mario holds his hand out to Captain Falcon.  
"You might-a want to see for yourself, Mr. Falcon." 

Toadsworth begins explaining to the injured Captain every part of the castle, but he ignores him. He's too occupied with couping with the old medieval looking architecture, and the fact that a small, elderly mushroom man is giving him a tour of a fiction-like castle. The blondie seems to have a normal voice, the doctor seems to have an Italian accent, the mushroom man has a British accent, which deepens the mystery.  
"...I'm sure you're more interested in the science lab at the moment though, lad."  
Captain Falcon glances at him.  
"I don't look young to you, do I? And what are you talking about."  
Peach opens the door to the laboratory, with the Mushroom Kingdom's renowned scientist Professor Elvin Gadd standing by.  
"Oh, you must be Captain Falcon!" yells the professor.  
The Blue Falcon sits mounted and nearly fully repaired next to him, pointing up towards a large window in the laboratory. Mario falls over as Captain Falcon pushes him over, disregarding his injuries to rush up to and hold up the short scientist with one hand. He brought Elvin Gadd to his eyes.  
"What. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Blue. Falcon."  
Elvin gave a hearty chuckle.  
"I like your brawn, Captain! Don't worry, I'm doing nothing more than attempting to piece together who you are and... also piece together your ship here. It didn't take the landing very well, but I got it put together for the most part."  
Douglas Falcon lowers the professor down.  
"I can do that, thanks for trying."  
Mario walks up to the two and stands by Gadd.  
"Don't hold-a up the professor like that!"  
Douglas smirks at Mario.  
"You gonna try and stop me? I'd love to see you try, wannabe doctor."  
Toadsworth yells from the door.  
"You two are much better off destroying the place outside, please! Off you two g-"  
Toadsworth is interrupted by Douglas Falcon's helmet as it begins transmitting static, fading into a female voice. 

"...If any Federation members are receiving this, which I doubt, I hit some sort of warp and are now on my way out of a castle owned by a now giant unconscious turtle. I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating this, but my life scans show everything as normal as can be. My ship is crashed in the outskirts of the castle. We've got a major problem."  
Toadsworth begins talking over the transmission.  
"Do you know this woman, Mr. Falcon?"  
Douglas walks up to the helmet, says "No, but I'm about to find out who she is." and puts it on, pulling up his video interface. _Thank god this helmet is intact_, he thought to himself.

"Samus, repairs are at 26%. You are also receiving a request for a video transmission."  
_A video transmission? There's technology out here? _She thought to herself.  
"Accept, and put it onscreen."  
The brown haired captain came onscreen.  
"Hey blondie, who are you?"  
_She looks pretty hot_, Douglas Falcon thought.  
"Hey brunette, who are you?"_  
He looks like an idiot, _Samus Aran thought.  
Douglas smirked. "Douglas Jay Falcon, racer, bounty hunter, known as Captain Falcon, pilot of the Blue Falcon. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
_He talks like an idiot, _Samus thought.  
"No, I haven't. Do you have any contact with the Galactic Federation? I'm Samus Aran, I need assistance immediately. Dark Samus returned."  
Captain Falcon lifted his helmet and looked to the Mushroom Kingdom residents, about to ask if they knew any "Galactic Federation" but it was obvious they probably don't know what a spaceship is.  
"No, I don't have contact with the Galactic Federation, whoever they are. You do look familiar though. You've got a dark version of yourself hanging around wherever this place is? Seems dangerous for a woman like yourself to be dealing with baddies like that."  
Samus's eyes widened.  
"How did you get to this planet?"  
"Well, I was doing my normal racing, doing my victory lap, I should note, when a rift in space cut through the track and I fell through. I've got some people here with me from the 'Mushroom Kingdom' who helped me recover, though. Not that I needed help."  
Samus sighed out of relief. "Glad to know I'm not crazy. I showed up in a rift as well. Scans registered it as a temporal/spacial rift, cutting space in and out of different dimensions. It must have taken Dark Samus from a different dimension."  
Captain Falcon scratched his head.  
"Who's this Dark Samus?"  
Samus glanced over towards the Koopas marching towards her.  
"Can you come pick me up quickly? I'll send you my coordinates. I need to go. Bye."  
The transmission cut out. Douglas frowned and looked over at Dr. Gadd.  
"You said my F-Zero's pieced together?"  
He nodded. "As best as I could get it together, yes."  
Peach asked Douglas, "Do you know what that woman needed?"  
Captain Falcon kicked open the door into his racer.  
"Yeah, she needs help from none other than the Captain himself."  
He started up the Blue Falcon and accelerated through the window in the room, crashing through the glass and out of the castle. Toadsworth sighed.  
"Tally-ho! Let's just break an incredibly expensive window! I'll go get some help cleaning and fixing that, Princess."  
Mario looked at Peach. "He'll be back, don't-a worry!"  
_I hope, _Mario thought. 

_Magical turtles. This is a change, to say the least, _Samus thought as she shot at the incoming Magikoopas with her Power Beam. One of the Magikoopas exclaimed "The one who beat Bowser has reinforcements!"  
The AI to Samus's ship chimed in. "Samus, you have another transmission request."  
_Joy.  
_"Hey Sammie, I'm coming in to pick you up. Is that really you in that armored getup? Nice."  
_What a joy.  
_"Did you really just call me Sammie? And yes."  
The Blue Falcon pulled up next to her.  
"Sorry, you're gonna have to sit on top. You got some magnetic attachment to your suit?"  
She motioned to facepalm, but stopped after remembering her helmet.  
"Thankfully, yes."  
Samus's signature Power Suit, given to her by the Chozo who raised her, clung to the top of the Blue Falcon.  
"Mind getting these cartoon baddies off our tail?"  
They shot off to Peach's castle as quickly as the Magikoopas got shot off their broomsticks.


End file.
